Worlds of Yonder
The worlds of Yonder project is a project being headed by Djzman for the SFMB. The project takes place on several worlds connected by intermittent portals that shut down without warning. If the project is not successful it will be redone after going back to the drawing board. WIP Map of the Server. Welcome to the worlds of yonder project! Where you traverse across the cosmos acquiring resources and making friends or enemies in this endless web of portals. However, there's a twist! Portals need keys to unlock, and keys are physical items that can be won or found in the game. Project administrators will keep a list of key holders. If a key switches hands project administrators should be informed as soon as possible, if you're not on the list you can't be given world access. In the cosmos diplomacy is ever changing, but maybe there is a higher power? Maybe someone is pulling the strings? Deciding what portal opens next? Maybe you'll never know. Background On earth in the year 1401 the portals arrived around the world. The first portal arrived in Novopolotsk Belarus, Then under the control of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Lithuania didn't manage to keep the portal secret for long and it was soon declared the property of the pope, but there were other interests. The Patriarchy of the eastern orthodox church saw that the majority orthodox population could help them capture the portal and they enlisted the grand duke of lithuania to recapture it. The second, third and fourth portals arrived almost simultaneously in Iceland, Korea and Angola. People all over the world were flooding to the portals to control them and send search parties through them. Religous views started to change and religous parties started to claim that spreading them throughout the portals worlds was what god would want. Thus began the great scramble for portals. The Earth was changed forever, and there was no going back. Portals continued to pop up, All over Europe, Asia, Africa, the Americas and Oceania until around 60 were in existence. Grand duke of Lithuania on visiting the portal of novopolotsk took a crystal from the portals base, shutting the portal down. With this discovery the scramble for the portals were changed and keys became an important factor. Dead portals often popped up on earth, but taking a key to them activated them. Great wars were waged for the keys, as humanity spread through world after world. By the year 1425 terrestrial concerns seemed miniature compared to the portals. New resources could be tapped from the worlds and allow the people to live in higher prosperity and the human population began to boom. by 1426 nations controlled portals and keys from world to world, and began to map the worlds and their connections in a web of the cosmos. Treaties for access to portals began to form and the new worlds were a fully integrated part of earth politics. No-one could have prepared for what came next, as the newest world was discovered, Every race and every people flooded to it to stake their claim on land, but the portal shut behind them. They were stranded there. With no way of returning home they were forced to set up camp. But they had a choice. Build a new life on this world and any that might connect, Or begin an endless search for home? Crystal Keys Crystal keys are keys that are required to activate a portal site. Portals are fixed locations with fixed trajectories in the cosmos but can be turned off or on by these keys. Ownership of keys is admin regulated. Keys are invunerable to harm Keys come in several varieties that can only be used on certain portals: * Obsidian Key (Dark Red crystal) * Onyx Key (Black Crystal) * Emerald Key (green key) * Gold Key (Yellowish gold crystal) * Diamond Key (A clear crystal) * Novo key (Similar to the first key at novopolotsk, a Blue-orange mixed hue) Worlds The worlds will be listed and whether they are accessible here. The worlds details can be found in more detail elsewhere. A map will also be featured here. worlds not playable will either be archived or Forthcoming. Archived map will be locatable in Djzman's places * Novolipka (Playable) * Morrau (Forthcoming 30/01/15) * Pouebo (Forthcoming 4/02/15) Races When creating a race follow this guideline. The ultimate balanced race are humans. If you change a feature of a human for the better another feature must fall equally (Strength for Brains). * Humans * Tacron * Scoia'tael Religion All earth religions that existed in 1425 are likely to exist in the world. However you have no connection with the supreme authorities like the pope. * Catholic * Islam * Hinduism * Zoroastrianism * Sikhism * Buddhism General Guidelines * You can claim to be any nation. I.E France, Britain. However you have no connections with the old world so your link to those nation is purely symbolic. More than one person can be a nation, if you fight over who is the nation take it into RP, Hate the other nation for claiming to be the true version of what you are. * The only magic in the world as yet is the Portals. End of.